Jason Meets Jet
by Chibi Jason
Summary: What happens when Jason finds a ten-year-old girl in the woods? Jason finds out what punishment really is... Chapter two is up. o.O
1. Default Chapter

Jason Meets Jet  
  
What happens when Jason finds a ten-year-old girl in the woods? Jason finds out what punishment really is...  
  
Note from author: This is my first humorous Friday 13th story. I would really like some reviews, and it may not be too good. I'll be adding more very soon after I get some ideas. Thank you. O.o  
  
The year is 2004 and Jason still lurks the woods of Camp Crystal Lake. But the camp opens once again to the public and so far there is no sign of the famous serial killer, Jason Voorhees. Things finally may have calmed down. Both children and counselors sat around the fire singing camp songs. Well, all but one. A small ten-year-old girl sat out of the group. She truly stood out. It could be the fact the she wore a torn up what looked like a black and red dress with a red, but semi dead, rose on her shoulder. Or it could be the fact that she was torturing little animal such as mice and little baby squirrels will humming 'Death March' happily. Jet was a truly unique child. When other of the campers trailed off to bed, Get stood up and looked around. It was way to early to go to bed, and no one had even seen her sitting there all by herself... that's when she heard it. The soft sound of footsteps walking towards her getting louder and louder, snapping sticks against the forest floor came to her ears. She turned to see the large man, face covered in a hockey mask and his clothing torn and battered. Although so may run the girl just smiled up at him.  
  
"Hello! My name's Jet!"  
  
The zombie took no interest in her and raised his machete in the air preparing to come down on her with full force. But the young girl just stood there talking.  
  
"Hey, your tall! What's your name? Are you a counselor? Can I see your knife? ..."  
  
Jason watched her threw the eyes of his hockey mask in wonderment. Why hadn't she run from him? Did she want to die or was she just that stupid. Whatever the reason he didn't care, he would kill her just like every other who returned to the camp. But the next thing he felt was the hurl of her body crashing into him in a hug. Now this he definitely couldn't understand. He looked down at her lowering his arm and machete and listen to the words he wished to never here.  
  
"No one likes me here, so I'll be your friend! We'll have tons of fun, I just know it." 


	2. Day Two

Day Two  
  
Author note: It was short because I was in a rush, and I didn't know how people would like it... I got some really good ideas from friends to make the next part... Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Jason woke up in the woods, his vision swirled. Was it a dream? Was there really a insane little girl out there? I had to be a dream. No one possibly could be that stupid and he would just set out to do his job to kill the children. He stood up in the foggy, thick forest and dragged himself towards the campers' cabins. They would just be waking up by now, poking their little heads out of the doors to see what? There cabin counselor's body stabbed and sliced, headless, on the deck. Then after seeing the horrible site, she would jump out and go for them. Ah, yes. It was the perfect plan. But when he reached the cabins he realized it was around noon and they were gone, doing their fun little activities. Except one... that stupid little girl from the first day who was sitting on a stump putting needles and safety pins threw a rubber ducky. She heard his footsteps and beamed up at him with an adorable little smile spread across her face, her hair pinned back and a short black dress with chains all over it coving her body. It was surprisingly bright out, much brighter then the forest. Her took a few more steps towards her, then she put her mutilated ducky to the side.  
  
"Good morning Mr. I don't know your name! I've been waiting for you all day! Come on, everyone left and we can do something fun!"  
  
She stood up and brushed herself off, before picking up her duck and walking over to Jason who was standing there in a confused daze. She pushed the duck in his hockey mask and squeaked it slightly with a smile.  
  
"This is my ducky. His name is Toaster!"  
  
Jason looked at the duck with a raised eyebrow, or what he had left of it, when he felt his right hand empty. He looked down and then to Jet who was stabbing her toy with it. Jason looked at her blankly and realized this little girl had more issues then he had. She needed help. After stabbing it ten or eleven times she grabbed the zombie by the hand and lead him along the lakeside which was being swarmed by misquotes.  
  
"I thought we could go rock climbing today. But first, I need to ask you a question. The leader guy, and the other leader guy said something about a killer guy. I think you're that killer guy for some weird reason, but you don't seem to look any different then any one else."  
  
She turned to him and shook her head.  
  
"That would mean you name is... Jason. Yup yup. Are you Jason?"  
  
Jason looked at her, but before he did anything her eyes grew wide and she nodded.  
  
"OH! Okay! I won't tell anyone, and no one will notice! Now, ROCK CLIMBING!"  
  
-After getting to the rock that was just as tall as Jason-  
  
"We have arrived!"  
  
Jet boomed pushing Jason a head of her and almost into the rock. She examined it nodded, and hugged the rock, beating her feet to get a hold, but it did nothing for her. After about ten minutes Jason grabbed her by the back of the shirt and lifted her on top like a feather then looked at her with a 'can we go now?' look. Jet did a little victory dance with her arms before falling off and falling on her rear.  
  
"Mission complete... now our next mission, squirrel hunting!"  
  
She reached in a pocket of her dress and pulled out a sling shot with a metal handle and three round metal bullets. Once again she pulled him by the arm and into a thicker part of the forest. Jason looked around with a strange look. Why was he doing this and making an idiot out of himself? Was this friendship? The very thing he wanted and saw what others had? If it was so, he didn't want it anymore. The next thing he felt was a very hard piece of metal banging into her skull followed by a loud 'Oppsie! Sorry!' He looked down at Jet who was running to a squirrel she just hit down with his machete. Jason glanced to the side ignoring her giggles and the sudden stop of squirrel sound, which faded into gushing sounds. It was going to be a very long week if this kept up. Could this possibly be the end of his revenge? Was this his punishment for doing what he did for so many years? (Another bullet bounces of his head with another 'Sorry') How long would this last? And what was wrong with this girl for God's sake?! It was going to be a very, very long seven days. 


End file.
